Knock Knock
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke, that have given up on being together for the sake of having a normal life and to give their children the best, have one night alone? -a one shot-


Knock, knock

"Yes?" Naruto asked, tired. It was almost midnight and he was still at the office.

To his delight it wasn't Kakashi and Shikamaru with more papers on them, it was…

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke's voice echoed as he entered, calm and serious as always.

"Sasuke...cannot say I'm not happy to see you." Naruto sighed with a big smile, he stood up.

"You look like hell" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"This day has _been_ hell, I was so afraid that knock on my door were more papers"

"Sorry to disappoint you…" he sighed and reached for a paper in his pocket.

Naruto looked puzzled, but gasped a little when he saw what his partner left on the table.

"Did Boruto made this?" he asked looking at the drawing Sasuke had put in front of him. The drawing was Boruto and Sarada with little hearts around them.

"Do you really see that kid drawing cute hearts?" Sasuke sighed.

"Not even if his life depended on it" Naruto laughed. "So...Sarada?" he asked, intrigued and even with a little smile.

"Yes" Sasuke said, smiling slightly. "Apparently my kid has a crush on yours, and I still don't know why I found that so amusing" he laughed.

Naruto smiled softly, remembering old times.

"Because love seems to get to you and me one way or another" Naruto said, with a sad smile. "Even if it has to be through our kids" he finished, looking at his...friend.

His smile erased a little.

"Love already got us, usuratonkachi" he said with a sad tone on his voice, but still smiling, not daring to look at him. "It's just looking for a way to exist, since with us…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't finish that, please" he laughed sadly. "And to think we swore not to do this to ourselves anymore" he sighed.

"Yeah, but I had to show this to you, I'm actually really happy about it" Sasuke confessed, finally looking at his partner.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki is really an explosive combination" Naruto laughed, more cheerfully.

"The destroyed Valley of the End agrees with you completely" Sasuke replied, smiling.

Naruto laughed a little more and lowered his head, looking at the drawing, he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but regretted it and closed it again.

"Come on, Naruto, I think we're close enough to not hold back words, aren't we?" Sasuke said, putting his hand on his hip.

Naruto laughed softly, didn't dare to look up.

"I just…"

But he couldn't finish, Naruto's cell phone started ringing.

"Damn, it's Boruto"

"Pick up, or I'm gonna hear complaints about it for a week." Sasuke sighed, Naruto smiled.

"Boruto?" he answered. "Yes, I'm still at the office, this month is hell" he sighed. "I know" continued, Sasuke wondered what he was saying to him. "Mom's birthday is next week, pal, don't worry, I'm working late all these days so I can be free for that" he laughed. "See you soon, good night, son. I love you" He finished and after a couple of seconds, he hanged.

"Right, Hinata's birthday is in a week, Sakura told me yesterday." Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, I think I better leave you so you can finish early, uh?" he said.

Naruto looked at him but didn't say anything, they both nodded to each other and Sasuke headed back, taking the drawing, to the door.

But Naruto snapped.

"Actually…" he said right before Sasuke headed out, the man looked back, said nothing. "Could you stay? I still have some work and honestly…" he hesitated a little before continuing. "If I can be just with you a little longer it'd be great" he said, smiling with shame.

Sasuke looked thoughtful, but answered after some seconds.

"Sure" he replied, closed the door and pulled a chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"Thanks" Naruto said while sitting back on his chair.

"No problem, usuratonkachi" the black haired man replied, lying back on the chair, crossing his legs and just closing his eyes, with a smile.

A few minutes passed, all that could be heard was the sound of all the papers being moved around and the tapping on the laptop's keyboard.

Until Sasuke spoke.

"So, what were you gonna say before your phone rang?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at him, Naruto looked back.

"I…"

"And don't tell me you don't remember" Sasuke interrupted, Naruto smiled.

"I was gonna say that sometimes I'm just dying to kiss you again, bastard" Naruto confessed, Sasuke lowered his sight and smiled a little.

"It's sad how that's the worst and best idea ever at the same time" Sasuke sighed looking at Naruto again, his face bared a small sad smile.

"Especially if you make that face…" Naruto laughed.

They both laughed, said nothing, they didn't know what to do.

They really wanted that kiss, but they knew they couldn't, they gave up their chance for acceptance, for a normal life, for finally quiet times, even if that meant sacrificing everything else.

They had talked about this.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Again.

But still…

"Sorry, I, shouldn't have said anything" Naruto finally sighed, taking his eyes off those captivating dark eyes.

"No" Sasuke replied. "If you keep them to yourself I'm gonna think you've actually forgotten" he continued. "And even though we can't be, it's nice to know that we still feel it" he confessed.

"You bastard" Naruto said. "Are you just trying to make me want that kiss even more?" he laughed, Sasuke followed.

"Maybe" he laughed.

They looked at each other.

A sudden flash passed, Naruto blinked and Sasuke was just in front of him, leaned in front of his chair, centimeters away from his face.

They said nothing, Naruto sat straight on his chair, closing the distance between their faces, their eyes danced between each other and their lips.

They guessed it was useless to help it, at least today.

Sasuke started getting closer, Naruto raised a hand and touched Sasuke's cheek, getting closer as well.

And finally, the kiss happened, a sweet, soft but deep kiss trapped them in another dimension, nothing else existed, not for them, not in that moment.

It was just them, and that kiss.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours, they broke the kiss and looked at each other again.

"You're an idiot" Naruto said.

"I might be, but I lo…" Sasuke started saying.

"Don't" Naruto interrupted "Please don't say those words" he added, looking sad.

Sasuke separated from him and leaned back on the desk.

"It hurts too much" Naruto added, Sasuke sighed.

"I won't say it, in exchange for one more kiss" Sasuke proposed, Naruto smiled.

"Now, there, I can't allow you to say it so...I guess I'll have to agree to that" Naruto laughed as he stood up from his chair and approached Sasuke.

"I guess you'll have to, Hokage" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Damn, Uchiha, don't make it harder than it already is" Naruto hissed, closer.

"What's hard?" Sasuke replied with a bigger grin.

"You know what…" Naruto smiled, now being centimeters aways from Sasuke's face.

They smiled at each other and immediately kissed.

This one was more passionate that the last one.

Way more.

They couldn't help it.

They loved their families, that's something no one would ever question, Naruto and Sasuke loved their wives, but the love they had for each other was, sadly, deeper than anything. The only thing that was bigger, without any doubt, was the love they had for their children, for whom they were sacrificing everything.

"Why is it…" Naruto said between kisses and tongue tangling. "...so hard to…" gasped "stop?"

Sasuke separated slightly.

"Because it's never enough" he replied. "And it'll never be…" he finished, sadly.

Naruto smiled.

"Do you remember that day, a little after all the Ootsuki shit?" Naruto began, Sasuke knew where he was going, but let him continue. "You sent me your falcon telling me to meet you in the mountains outside Konoha"

"Of course I remember" he said, smiling. "I couldn't return for good yet, but hell I did missed you that day" he said.

"I sometimes can't believe that happened" Naruto laughed. "Still, I remember every bit of it"

"I remember every bit of that day, and sadly, every bit of you too" Sasuke finished, erasing his smile, Naruto blushed a little, but grinned.

"You sure are annoying" said Naruto with the same grin.

"I guess I am" Sasuke sighed.

There was a minute or two of pure silence. They were still dangerously close to each other, but they wouldn't take it in any other way.

"Sasuke" Naruto said after a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"I know we shouldn't be doing this but…" Naruto began, looking directly into those deep dark eyes. He didn't continued his sentence, instead, he summoned two clones, one went straight to the door to lock it, and the other one closed all the curtains, then disappeared. "What do you say?" he asked. "One last time..."

Sasuke looked back into Naruto's sky blue eyes, battling between what his body and heart said, and what he's logical mind dictated him.

"What if I said yes?" he asked, grinning a little, Naruto grinned back.

"I'll take you right on this table, right now…" Naruto replied, licking his lips softly, looking down to Sasuke's lips and back to his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't say that didn't sound like the perfect wednesday evening.

"As you said, we shouldn't be doing this but…" Sasuke whispered unbuttoning his tunic and letting it fall to the floor.

Naruto's eyes followed the piece of cloth and then looked back into his partner.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, hopeful.

Sasuke just "hmm"ed with a grin and kissed Naruto, deep, slow, passionate.

"Yes" he whispered being a few centimeters away.

Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke back with even more passion, making him hit the desk, making their whole bodies touch. He put one of his legs between Sasuke's, pressing their crotches slightly while their hands touched here and there, until Naruto started taking Sasuke's vest and shirt, and he started doing the same with his orange jacket.

"Thank god for zippers" he whispered with a smile, taking the zippers of Naruto's jacket all the way down, Naruto bit his lip smiling and sliced his jacket off his arms. "Off" Sasuke whispered looking at Naruto's black t-shirt.

Naruto grinned wider, licking his lips he took off his shirt and threw it out quickly.

"Better?" he asked.

"Whole lot" Sasuke answered.

"Now, now, it's not fair…" Naruto began whispering while taking off Sasuke's vest, sliding his hands under his shirt. "This has to go off as well" he said grabbing it.

"Be my guest" Sasuke replied.

Naruto bit his lower lip again as he took Sasuke's shirt off and threw it carelessly into the air.

They stared at each other's bare chest for a minute, full of scars, but toned and soft. Sasuke's hand reached to his partner's chest, tracing his muscles and the Ninetails' seal with his fingers. Naruto, on the other hand, began to caress Sasuke's waist, lining closer to reach his back.

"Hey, usuratonkachi" Sasuke whispered, having his hand on Naruto's chest, he looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Let's fuck" he said, and grinning he sliced his hand to the blond's back neck, pulled his hair and brought him closer to give him a crazy deep passionate kiss.

Naruto replied with the same strength, pulling Sasuke up onto the desk and putting himself between his legs he started pulling Sasuke's pants and boxers off, stopping that kiss for a bit, just to go back into it seconds later.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck, pulling his hair, pulling himself closer to him, especially after the blond had taken all his clothes off.

"Off…" he whispered between kisses, Naruto stopped the kiss.

"Yes?" he asked while taking a quick look and his partners boner, twitching at every second.

"Pants" Sasuke sentenced. "Off" he finished. "Everything, off" he added, serious, deathly turned on.

"As you wish" Naruto replied licking his lips and taking his hands off Sasuke's body to take his pants and everything else off. Showing off his boner, the dark haired man's eyes went directly to it, making him grin. "Better?"

Sasuke made, yet again, his signature "hmm" with a small grin before replying.

"Can I try?" he asked looking back and forth slowly between Naruto's eyes and his boner.

The blonde was a bit shocked, but pleased as hell, he smiled back.

"Only if I can too later" he proposed, doing the same this with his partner's boner.

"Deal" Sasuke whispered. "Chair, now" he demanded, pointing Naruto's chair with his eyes.

"Again, as you wish" Naruto replied stepping back and sitting on his chair, Sasuke followed him getting down from the desk and on his knees in front of the blond.

And before Naruto could lean back on his chair Sasuke grabbed his penis and socked it up whole.

"Holy god, Sasuke" Naruto moaned, that -literally- grabbed him by surprise, he couldn't have helped that one.

The dark haired man took the other's cock out of his mouth just to smile and lick his lips, taking a look at his partner. "Too much?" he asked grinning.

"No" Naruto replied "keep going" he added putting one hand on the other's hair, caressing and pulling.

"Hm" Sasuke smiled and started sucking and masturbating Naruto's penis, up and down, fast and slow, switching his hand between his penis and balls, playing like crazy with his tongue around the blond's penis, licking it all over just to swallow it whole again.

Naruto couldn't stop moaning, he held them most of the time, but sometimes it was just…

"Fuck...Sasuke...when…" he moaned, trying to complete a sentence, proving itself harder than he'd think. "how...did you get...that good" he moaned, letting his head fell down, forward, to the sides, it was the only relief to not let all the moans go out.

Sasuke didn't reply, he was too focused on driving that man crazy and seeing him trying to control it, it was too hot to stop.

"Sas...Sasuke...st...stop" the blond asked. "I am...gonna cum if...you continue like...that" he moaned, Sasuke stopped and looked up, and smiling proudly he stood up. "Now, you're going on the desk" Naruto whispered, Sasuke's smile turned into a grin as he sat on top of the desk, legs wide open.

Naruto stayed on the chair and rolled over to the desk so his head was closer to the dark haired man's cock, he took it with his hand, keeping his eyes on Sasuke's he started masturbating him while his other hand caressed his balls. Sasuke's head fell immediately backwards, exhaling with excitement, not letting any moan out...yet.

"Mouth…"Sasuke whispered suddenly. "tongue, lips...whatever...just" he continued, Naruto smiled.

"Just what?" he asked biting his lower lip.

"Suck it" Sasuke said, finally looking directly into sky blue eyes, he grinned and second later started to deeply suck and lick Sasuke dick, forcing him to let his head fell backwards again, moaning. "Yeah...like that, don't stop" he groaned.

Naruto speeded up his sucking, more and more each time.

"Fuck...Naruto" moaned Sasuke, fighting the urge to moan like crazy, his hand was pulling Naruto's hair. "St...stop, won't last...any longer" he moaned and Naruto listened, he stood up and put himself between Sasuke's legs, grinning the hell out of his face, proud. "That was hella good, idiot" he whispered.

Naruto winked at him, receiving but an amused snort. "Show off" he mocked, Naruto just bit his lower lip, smiling.

"Now, Uchiha" Naruto whispered. "If I recall correctly, last time _you_ were the active" he continued, closing the separation between them and causing their dicks to touch slightly.

"I was" Sasuke nodded, licking his lips, knowing exactly where this was going.  
"So, what do you say if, today…" Naruto said, taking the other's hips in his hands. "...we switch?" he finished.

Sasuke made another amused snort, sighed and looked back, without saying anything, and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, balancing his body with his arm against the desk, Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I got two words for you, usuratonkachi" he said "Come closer…" he asked, Naruto leaned forward, centimeters aways from Sasuke's face. "Fuck me" he whispered, remarking each letter, each vocal, with his deep rough voice.

Naruto couldn't avoid to smile, excited.

"You, bastard...did you just asked me to fuck you?" Naruto asked, his breathing accelerating just by thinking of it.

"I said" he sentenced, pulled himself with his arm so he could reach Naruto's back neck, tightening his grip on his waist. "Fuck me…" he grabbed Naruto's hair. "...hard" and pulled.

Naruto lost it, he immediately kissed Sasuke as deep and passionate as he could, taking his middle finger, licked it and started putting it inside Sasuke, causing him to break the kiss and suppress a big moan.

"Another" he whispered, leaning back, looking at Naruto's eyes, he nodded and added a second finger to his thrusting. "Aah…" he moaned letting his head fall backwards.

Naruto kept thrusting with his fingers as he started softly masturbating Sasuke, until he spoke again.

"Another" he asked, with his head forward, chin to the chest, breathing heavily.

The blonde did as he was told and included a third finger, Sasuke biting his lips as to not let any moan out.

"Damn it...usuratonkachi…" he groaned. "More" he asked, looking in the other's eyes.

"More?" Naruto asked.

"I told you to fuck me didn't I?…" Sasuke whispered, taking a look at his boner.

"You're gonna make me cum just by talking like that, bastard" Naruto grinned, he pulled his three fingers out off Sasuke and put his dick near his entrance, looked up to Sasuke for one more approval, after the dark haired nodded, he started thrusting in slowly.

"Fuck…" Sasuke moaned immediately, looking up, his hand clenched into a tight fist. "Keep going" he whispered, eyes closed, head up, legs still wrapped around Naruto.

Until Naruto was in completely.

"How about some thrusting?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke grinned.

"I'm waiting…" he whispered back.

"Ugh, Uchiha, you're killing me!" Naruto groaned with a big grin and started thrusting into Sasuke once, and once again.

Sasuke couldn't help moaning a little, Naruto was thrusting into him with more strength every time, and it felt glorious.

"Shit...you're so hot and tight, bastard" Naruto moaned. "Let's see how this feels…" he whispered taking almost all his dick out and thrusting it all quickly.

They both suppressed a scream of pleasure.

"Fuck...Naruto" Sasuke groaned.

"How was that?" he asked grinning.

"Do it again" Sasuke replied, grinning back.

Naruto bit his lip and did as he was told.

Once more,

and one more

and another

and another

and another

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, he was close.

"Me too…" Naruto replied.

"Faster, harder" Sasuke asked, Naruto got closer to kiss him.

They kissed deep, chaotic and wild. Naruto began making his thrusts shorter, but deeper and faster. Sasuke let go of the grasp on Naruto's waist and laid back on the desk, leaving Naruto to lean forward on the desk so his penetrations could go deeper.

"damn…" Sasuke groaned, suppressing a scream, and finally cumming, his whole body tightening, causing Naruto to cum as well.

"fuck…" the blonde suppressed a scream as well as he cummed inside Sasuke, while he cummed between their stomachs. "wow…" whispered Naruto as he took his dick out of Sasuke, contemplating the man below him, all laid down in his desk, naked, panting.

"Damn you, usuratonkachi" Sasuke panted, incorporating again, to look directly into the other's eyes. Naruto looked back, his legs starting to fail him, he sat back on his chair without taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"That was...amazing" he said, smiling. "I can't believe I just fucked you on my desk" he said with a bigger smile.

"And I can't believe I let you" Sasuke laughed "But it sure felt good as hell" he added.

"I'm glad it did" Naruto replied, sighing and letting himself fall on the chair, relaxed, trying to calm his breathing.

"We made a mess though" Sasuke sighed.

"Best things in life are messy" Naruto laughed.

"We should do this again sometime…" Sasuke grinned.

"Sasuke" Naruto sentenced, looking back at him with disapproval, but amused.

"Kidding" he said shrugging and gettin down from the desk, picking up his clothes, Naruto just laughed.

"You know…" he began, both started to get dressed.

"What?" asked Sasuke back, finally putting his pants on. It's no easy task with just one hand.

"I know I asked you not to say because it hurt, but..." the blonde began, he was putting on his black t-shirt, he sighed. "I guess I can't help it…" laughed, with a sad smile.

Sasuke looked at his partner, in pain, reached for him and gave him a sweet and small kiss.

"Me neither" he said when they first shared looks.

Naruto looked even more sad, Sasuke did as well, they hugged tightly.

Sasuke snorted a small laugh "I guess we made a mistake, haven't we?" he added without letting Naruto go.

"We have" Naruto laughed, tightening the embrace "We wouldn't have Boruto and Sarada, though" he added, letting go.

"It's true" Sasuke sighed. "I…I'm sorry"

"It's okay…" said Naruto, reaching for Sasuke's cheek. "I love you, Sasuke, I love you so fucking much" he said with both hands holding Sasuke's face, closing the distance between each other.

Sasuke snorted, smiling. "I love you too, usuratonkachi, and I will always" he replied, doing the same gesture as the other.

They kissed and didn't let go for a long time.

"We are having an affair now?" Naruto joked when they finally separated.

They both laughed.

"Like hell we are…" sighed Sasuke with a smile.

"Tell you something, how about you give me a little help getting this papers together, we go to the roof and have some beers?" the blonde proposed.

"Deal" he replied at once.

After a few minutes just cleaning the mess they had left they took some beers Naruto had in his personal fridge and went to the roof of the building.

"I love this view!" Naruto screamed when they reached the top, stretching and smiling, walking with Sasuke towards the edge, they both rested on the rail, taking a sip of their beers.

"I love this beer" Sasuke sighed, taking another sip.

"So...we keep doing what we've always done?" Naruto asked, with total honesty and concern.

"Exactly" Sasuke replied, with a glimpse of anger in his voice.

"So fucked up" Naruto sighed.  
"We chose this, Naruto" his partner added. "For our children"

"I know, I know" he groaned. "I just…"

"Me too, usuratonkachi, me too" he interrupted. "Just think that Boruto and Sarada might get the life we wanted, they deserve that" he finished, taking a deep breath.

"They do" Naruto smiled "Yeah, you're right, we'll be okay, we've always been" he added, Sasuke nodded "And besides...even though we can't actually be together, we'll always be there for each other, we can go out, have fun, and still fight like we used to so...that's enough for me" he added, smiling.

"Cheers to that" Sasuke raised his can, Naruto followed and the tossed.

"For us" he added

"For us" Sasuke repeated.

They took a big sip, watched the stars for a little longer and they headed home with a final goodbye kiss.


End file.
